Anneliese Weiß
Mechanical Foundations *Power Level: Up to Your Waist *Skill Cap: Great *Skill Point Total: 25 *Base Refresh Level: 7 *Adjusted Refresh Level: 1 *Template: Minor Talent(Sorta...there isn't really one for Valk) *Great Skills: Conviction, Melee *Good Skills: Disipline, Endurance *Fair Skills: Lore, Might, Presence *Average Skills:Alertness, Athletics, Investigation, Resources, Scholarship Aspects High Concept: Valkyrie Troubleshooter. *Invoke Examples: Warrior Prowess, *Compel Examples: It's a Job and a Duty, it can't be put aside. Trouble: Known Merchant of Supernatural Death. *Invoke Examples: Tiwaz Industries is a good place to go when you need to get your hands on quality worksmanship, she's recognised. *Compel Examples: Work for Tiwaz Industries, Recognition and hatred by various supernatural beings who bear a grudge with Tiwaz Industries. Background: Strange Blood. *Invoke Examples: Acting in a way that would resonate with the Norse gods. *Compel Examples: The shadow of anothers fated death hangs over her and it clings at times. Rising Conflict: Pretty and Sharp as an Icicle. *Invoke Examples: Any 'cold' social interaction, anything related to beauty. *Compel Examples: Issues with actually being warm. The Story: Willing Shieldmaiden. *Invoke Examples: In defence of others, standing resolute. *Compel Examples: Forsaking own defence in favor of others, being unwilling to let them come to harm. Guest Starring: Giantslayer. *Invoke Examples: Fighting and standing up to imposing foes or those out of her league. *Compel Examples: A willingness to take on those out of her league, dispite knowing she's outgunned. Guest Starring Redux: Beserker Blood. *Invoke Examples: Getting annoyed enough to shrug some things off. *Compel Examples: Taking the quick and violent solution. Skills Stunts & Powers Stunt: Footwork [-1]. True Faith: Sacred Guardian [-1]. *Faith-Fueled Blows. Creature Feature: Supernatural Sence [-1]. *Fated Death Sence '''Strength: Inhuman Strength''' [-2]. *Improved Lifting. *Buising Strength. *Superiour Strength. *''Hammer Blows'' Toughness: Inhuman Toughness (Catch: Mistletoe) [-1]. *Hard to Hurt. *Hard to Kill. *The Catch. Recovery: Inhuman Recovery (Catch: Mistletoe) [-0]. *Fast Recovery. *Vigorous. *Shrug It Off. Stress Tracks *Mental: ◯◯◯◯ *Physical: ◯◯◯◯, plus (◯ ◯) that can be bypassed by mistletoe. *Social: ◯◯◯ Background Phases Phase One: Background: Where did you come from? Ms Weiß is from quite some time ago, a time when guns existed not and the worship of the Norse gods was fading but not yet gone. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved the old tales, those of great warriors and mighty giants and of the gods. At the same time, she wasn't exactly a normal little girl, well able to outwrestle brothers of hers that were bigger and theoreticly stronger. She also had an uncanny luck against harm, never managing to cut herself when scaling a fish or be hurt when playing. It was like the world didn't wish to harm her, at least a little. Phase Two: Rising Conflict: What shaped you? Her rather enjoyable life was not to last forever. A darkness came, a nigh-unstoppable darkness known as a Grendelkin. It took many from her town, herself being one of the few not touched. With a determination to save her friends she took up an old axe of her fathers and followed the tracks as best she could. It was a very stupid action. The beast was upon her before she had any real chance. She swung the axe but the beast's hide laughed the axe-blade off. When it looked worst and she would just join those taken, a crack rang out, like that of a lightning strike. The creature staggered and grasped at a spear now in it's side. A woman, slight beside it's huge bulk but tall for a human held the spear, her face set in the determination that Anneliese wished she had. They fought, the spear dealing wound after wound but the monster was unstoppable. It slammed the woman against a wall and Anneliese heard an unhealthy crunch. Gathering the little power she still had in herself she picked up the axe she had brought and with a beserker scream, charged the creature. This time, the blow hurt and the creature yelled in shock. Turning to face her, it left itself open. A spear pierced it's skull and it fell, Annelise falling into blackness herself. She awoke to see the face of the woman who had saved her. Fractured bones and bruises had already started to fade and she smiled. "You were brave little girl. Few would have the courage to stand before the spawn of Grendal. I perhaps see more glory in your fate..." Phase Three: The Story: What was your first adventure? Phase Four: Guest Starring: Whose path have you crossed? Brandon Holt had an issue. Well, two. The first was that a hammer he had made for Tiwaz industries had gone mission. The second was the six foot tall woman standing on his doorstep asking where her bosses hammer was. Together they tracked the hammer to a group of Goblins trying to use it in a turf war with some trolls. In the retrieval of the hammer from the squashed remains of the goblins, Anneliese ended up in a duel with an angry, if hurt, troll. Phase Five: Guest Starring Redux: Who else's path have you crossed?=